Chance
by miuchandra
Summary: Sebuah ukiran kenangan masa lalu seorang Naruto Namikaze kepada cinta pertamanya, Sakura Haruno.


Pria berambut pirang dengan mata secerah langit itu tersenyum.

_Semua dimulai ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun dimusim dingin delapan belas tahun lalu._

* * *

**Chance  
**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**NarutoSakura Special Christmas Project  
**

* * *

"Naruto. Kau sudah bangun?" Kushina menyapa anak berambut pirang itu. Dia masih sibuk menata makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Ibu sedang apa?"

"Ada tetangga baru di samping rumah kita. Ayo kita sapa mereka." Wanita itu kemudian membelai rambut Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya.

_Aku berjalan bersama ibu menuju rumahnya. Aku tak paham, hanya saja aku mendapat teman baru setelah Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan...Sasuke._

"Selamat pagi." Kushina tersenyum ketika pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Ah_, selamat pagi." Jawab wanita yang terlihat sebaya seperti Kushina.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk kalian. Pasti kalian lelah setelah pindah kesini." Kushina memberikan makanan itu, "Kenalkan. Aku Kushina Namikaze. Rumahku tepat di samping kalian." dan tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Mebuki Haruno. Terimakasih Namikaze-san. Aku sangat senang sekali. Mari masuk."

_Ibu-ibu! Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah bermain ke rumah Kiba._

Ruangan itu sama seperti rumah Namikaze. Ukuran dan tataannya, semua sama. Hanya perabotan belum di rapikan. Naruto yang masih kecil tidak begitu merasa terganggu.

"Haruno-san sebelumnya tinggal dimana?"

"Kami semua dari Tokyo. Kau tahu, bagaimana kehidupan di kota itu akhir-akhir ini? Pasca perang, Tokyo begitu padat." Jawabnya begitu ramah, dan seperti berteman dengan Kushina cukup lama.

"Suamiku mendapat promosi, dengan transfer kerja di Kyoto. Aku menyetujuinya, tentu saja. Kyoto tempat yang indah dan tidak seramai Tokyo." tambahnya.

"Kyoto memang tempat yang sangat nyaman. Jika aku menjadi Haruno-san, aku juga akan menyetujuinya."

"Anak Namikaze-san lucu ya." Mebuki tersenyum.

"Ayo kenalkan namamu."

"Naruto!" jawaban anak kecil itu cukup keras. "Maafkan dia Haruno-san. Dia sangat hiperaktif."

"_Ah_, tidak apa-apa. Anak kecil memang sedang semangat-semangatnya."

Kushina menghela napasnya. "_Ne_, Naruto. Kau harus sopan.".

"Tidak mau! Ibu, aku mau main ke rumah Kiba!" anak kecil itu lantas menarik-narik tangan ibunya. Kushina sedikit menggeram.

Entah seperti sihir, Naruto langsung terdiam.

_Aku memang takut pada ibu sejak kecil. Ini baru mulanya saja. Ibu bisa lebih galak lagi._

"Berapa umurmu, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

"Tujuh." Singkat sekali, dengan nada yang tegas untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Setahun lebih tua dari Sakura ya."

_Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak menghiraukan perlahan pergi meninggalkanku dan ibu. Acuh tak acuh, bahkan aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dan, hari itu adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya._

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda mengumpat di belakang ibunya. Matanya cerah berwarna hijau.

"Ayo kenalkan diri, Sakura. Jangan malu-malu seperti itu."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Sakura mulai memberanikan diri. "Selamat pagi, namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Naruto yang tadinya sebal kini menengok memandangi gadis seperti boneka itu. Matanya membulat, pipinya yang tembam memerah, bahkan debaran di jantungnya begitu cepat.

_Baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal ini. Di usiaku yang ke tujuh. Apakah aneh?_

Kushina menyenggol Naruto untuk membalas sapaan Sakura. Anak itu bangkit dari duduknya yang kini kikuk dan mendadak menjadi malu.

"A-aku Naruto Namikaze. Salam kenal, Sakura-chan." Bocah itu menyambar menggandeng tangan Sakura lalu menariknya keluar rumah.

"Naruto?!" Kushina kebingungan ketika putera kecilnya dan teman barunya itu segera meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tidak apa Namikaze-san. Aku senang Sakura mendapat teman baru. Dia sangat pendiam dan pemalu hingga tidak punya teman saat di Tokyo."

_Aku malu jika mengingatnya. Entah pikiran apa yang membuatku melakukan hal itu. Mengajak bermain seorang gadis kecil dengan cara seperti ini? Tuhan, jangan kutuk aku._

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita bermain kerumah Kiba."

"Bisa kita berhenti? Aku lelah berlari terus seperti ini."

Bocah pirang itu berhenti, gadis kecil itu juga. Namun Naruto masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Bisa kau melepaskan tanganku juga?"

"Ma-maaf. U-udaranya dingin _sih_."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Apalagi saat kau memanggilku _'Sakura-chan'_"

_Bagaimana ya wajahku saat itu? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Namun aku seperti melayang, menuju langit menembus awan. Begitu bahagia._

"Kau, teman pertamaku. Naruto."

_Sesaat kemudian angin musim dingin berhembus. Begitu menyegarkan dan aku sangat menyukainya. Kata-kata itu indah. Teman pertama? Aku berpikir dia begitu kesepian._

"Naruto, ayo siap-siap. Keluarga Haruno sudah menunggu."

_Aku mengenakan jaket tebalku, hadiah natal dari ayah. Ibu juga memberikanku sarung tangan yang hangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan yang lebih aku sukai, natal kali ini aku menghabiskan bersama keluarga Sakura-chan._

_Sudah setahun sejak hari itu pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Aku bisa gambarkan betapa dekatnya kami. Sakura-chan yang manis dan cantik. Aku benar-benar menyukainya._

Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Sakura di halaman depan rumah anak laki-laki itu. Orang tua mereka sedang bersiap-siap di dalam rumah.

_Entah apa yang kurasakan, setiap kali aku menggenggam tangannya...hangat dan nyaman. Hanya itu._

"Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ya?"

_Aku benar-benar bisa melihat paras cantiknya dengan jelas. Wajahku memerah, detak jantungku kian cepat. Ada suatu hasrat dimana aku ingin sekali segera menyatakannya._

"Menikahlah denganku."

Mendadak wajah gadis itu sama merahnya dengan Naruto. Entah karena dinginnya malam natal ini atau memang kecanggungan bagi mereka berdua.

Sakura memeluk Naruto perlahan dan kemudian semakin erat,

"Ya, tentu saja."

**.*.*.*.**

"Lembur lagi, Naruto?" suara yang begitu aku kenal, Gaara. Aku menengok kearahnya, "Sebentar lagi aku selesai. "Aku kembali menatap komputer pribadiku.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa matikan faks itu ya. Aku pulang duluan."

"Ya, aku paham. Berhati-hatilah."

Gaara segera pergi. Aku sedikit menyender di kursi kerjaku, begitu lelah. Mataku terasa perih. Malam ini salju akan turun lagi. Aku berharap tidak terlalu lebat. Ya, musim dingin begitu menyebalkan untuk pegawai kantor sepertiku.

**.*.*.*.**

_Memasuki tahun ke lima saat SD, aku sekelas lagi dengan Sakura. Dia sangat berbeda dibanding ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya kala itu, terutama saat pernyataan yang menurutku seharusnya sangatlah sakral. Dulu dia pemalu dan pendiam, berubah drastis dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Dia menjadi gadis yang banyak bicara dan selalu memukuliku jika aku berbuat salah dimatanya. Tidak apa, aku menikmatinya. Hanya saja, ada hal yang paling tidak kusukai._

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku seharian, Sakura?" nada itu bisa di bilang membentak. Sakura tetap bertahan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata tajam itu.

"Sasuke-kun. A-aku menyuka―"

"Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan gadis cerewet, jelek dan menyebalkan sepertimu. Jadi―"

"Kau boleh menolaknya, tapi tidak untuk menghinanya!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul koridor sekolah dasar itu.

"_Oh_, Naruto ya. Sebaiknya kau urus pacarmu ini. Dia tidak berguna." Sasuke segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

_Mengetahui Sakura menyukai temanku, hmm bagaimana aku memikirkannya saat itu. Aku tidak menyerah dan...aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih keren daripada Sasuke._

"Aku bosan! Sejak SD aku selalu sekelas denganmu, kini di tahun kedua SMP aku sekelas denganmu lagi. Tahun kemarin aku juga sekelas denganmu, Naruto bodoh." Gadis itu menubruk wajahnya ke meja di depannya.

"Mungkin kita jodoh, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

_Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa apa yang di katakan seseorang bisa jadi sebaliknya._

Gadis itu menghela napasnya berat, "Aku bahkan tidak ingin berkencan denganmu! Aku itu mencintai Sasuke, kau tahu?"

_Sasuke? Sejak di tolak tiga tahun lalu itu dia masih menyukainya? Ah tidak, dia bilang mencintai. Apa kini perasaannya sedalam itu?_

"Dengar Naruto, Sakura itu tidak menyukaimu."

Sakura menengok kearah laki-laki dikuncir yang mengatakan itu, "Terimakasih Shikamaru."

Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan kematian padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke memasuki kelas. Menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura begitu tahu juga sekelas dengan Sasuke. Namun tidak untuk Naruto.

_Begitu Sasuke datang, seperti biasa aku juga menyapanya. Saat itu dia menjadi ketua dewan perwakilan siswa. Pasti begitu berat, aku bahkan jarang bermain dengannya lagi._

"Apa?!"

"Apanya apa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina, sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Minato.

"Ayah tadi bicara apa?"

"Kita akan pindah ke Tokyo." Jawab Minato.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya dan langsung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Minato dan Kushina tidak terlalu terkejut melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya.

_Bagaimana ayah dan ibu begitu tidak mempedulikan perasaanku? Aku nyaman dengan Kyoto. Ini tempat kelahiranku, semua teman-teman baikku ada disini dan juga gadis yang aku cintai._

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Dia melewati teras rumahnya dan berusaha mencari suasana yang nyaman dihatinya.

"Naruto?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" wajahnya memerah, hatinya memang sedang gundah tadi.

"Kau, bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?"

_Malam itu belum begitu larut. Sakura-chan juga baru saja pulang dari belanja. Tentu, dia perempuan. Dan, perempuan sangat menyukai diskon. Aku hanya bercerita sedikit, lalu dia menarikku menuju taman. Taman tempat aku bermain bersamanya dulu._

_Memang sedang di musim semi. Taman itu di penuhi pohon bunga sakura. Kelopaknya berguguran beserta harumnya yang khas membuatku sedikit lebih tenang._

"Sekarang kau cerita. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?!" teriaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan belanjamu? Ibumu pasti menunggu di rumah."

_Sakura memandangku serius. Baru pertama kali dia menatapku seperti itu._

"Ayah mendapatkan promosi kerja disana. Kau tahu, ayah sangat peduli dengan keluarga. Dia takkan meninggalkan kami. Aku, tidak suka. Aku tidak suka dengan keputusan ayah!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu terdiam, dia memainkan ayunan yang ia duduki perlahan. Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi pikirnya. Naruto memang sahabatnya. Dan orang tuanya berhak atas Naruto.

"Jangan mengkomsumsi ramen terus ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa?!" gadis itu menghela napasnya, "Kembalilah pulang. Katakan pada orang tuamu, kalau kau setuju dengan keputusan mereka." Sakura mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Kau mencintai orang tuamu, kan'?"

_Aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumannya yang menyedihkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, aku bisa lihat. Dia pasti tidak menginginkan sahabatnya ini pergi. Aku yakin itu._

**.*.*.*.**

**シカマル **_(Shikamaru)_

**メールを貰った：19.20**_ (Message received 19.20)_

**仕事はもう終わった。残念ながら僕は明日のまでに東京に働いて、今晩何か一生に食べろうか？**_ (Already done with work. So weird that I just working in Tokyo until tomorrow. Let's eating something tonight!)_

Aku tersenyum. Kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

**.*.*.*.**

"Aku yakin kalian telah mengetahui bahwa hari ini Naruto akan pindah ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan orang tuanya," Iruka menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Oh tidak, siapa si biang onar selanjutnya."

"Pasti sepi sekali tanpa Naruto."

Naruto perlahan melirik Sakura yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Matanya menyendu, mencoba mentafsirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung menatapnya. Naruto kaget dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah.

_"Sakura-chan."_

Gadis berambut biru tua itu kemudian menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa buket bunga sebagai tanda perpisahaan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, se-se-semoga k-kau baik-baik s-saja di Tokyo. I-ini dari k-kami semua."

Gadis itu malu-malu dan perlahan memberikannya. Naruto tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Hinata."

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah, dan perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Dia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

_Dan aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari Sakura. Dia lebih banyak berdiam diri. Sampai di hari ketika aku berada di stasiun bersama orang tuaku._

"N-Naruto-kun a-apa k-kau sudah m-menemukan sekolah yang baru?"

"Ya, ayahku sudah mengurusnya." Jawab Naruto. Ekspresinya begitu khawatir.

"Sebenarnya...Naruto-kun...aku―

_"Dimana kau, Sakura-chan? Apa kau tidak peduli padaku?"_

"Kau mendengarku, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya?"

"Aku tidak berharap jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya. Itu saja."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

_Apa ini? Pernyataan perasaan seorang gadis ketika aku harus pergi dan berpisah? Tidak ada debaran yang menyakitkanku. Karena, memang bukan dia yang ku harapkan._

"Aku tidak yakin dia datang." Sasuke menyela pemikiran Naruto.

"Dia bilang padaku seminggu lalu, hari ini adalah final dari pekan biologi. Jika dia menang, dia segera mendapatkan SMA Favorit tanpa harus ujian lagi."

_Bagai petir yang sekejab menyambar pikiranku. Aku berusaha mengingatnya. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun. Sakura memang terlihat sibuk sebulan terakhir ini._

"Sakura hanya bercerita padaku. Untuk apa memberitahumu, Naruto."

_Aku kesal, sangat kesal. Sakura adalah sahabatku, dan hal ini begitu penting. Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku? Apa artinya aku untuknya?_

"Tidak usah khawatir Naruto. Lagi pula jarak Kyoto dengan Tokyo dekat. Kami akan mengunjungimu." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**.*.*.*.**

**_ナルト_**_(Naruto)_

**メールを送りました 19.23**_(Message has been sent 19.35) _

**そうだってばよ！じゃ、渋谷駅の前に一楽ラーメンが有るんだ。8****時にそこで会えろう。**_(I see. Well, there is Ichiraku Ramen in front of Shibuya Station. Let's meet there on 8p.m )_

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang pegal. Aku perlahan memandangi arlojiku. Sebaiknya memang aku cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Aku ada janji.

.*.*.*.

_Liburan musim panas, di tahun ketiga SMA. Kiba mengajakku untuk berlibur ke Kyoto. Aku sangat bahagia. Rasa yang tidak bisa kurasakan saat bersekolah di Tokyo. Dan juga, cinta pertamaku._

"Ibu, bulang agustus akhir ini boleh aku berlibur ke rumah Kiba? Awal september aku sudah kembali."

"Memang kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Kushina.

"Besok."

_Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan kemarahan ibu saat itu. Kadang aku merasa kesal, ibu dan ayahku begitu protektif. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang di Tokyo. Mereka bahkan bebas melakukan apapun tanpa izin orang tuanya. Walau begitu ibu mengizinkanku juga. Di pertengahan musim panas ini akhirnya aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku berpikir seperti apa teman-temanku , Sakura-chan._

"Kau, Naruto?" Kiba menyapanya dengan keheranan. "Bagaimana kau bisa setinggi ini?"

"Tentu saja dengan olahraga!" Naruto meninju pelan lengan Kiba. "Setidaknya musim panas di Kyoto lebih menyegarkan."

"Kau menyukainya?"

_Sakura-chan?_

"Ya. Malah aku mencintainya."

"Apanya? Kau cinta dengan musim panas di Kyoto? Kau benar-benar berubah, kawan." Kiba terlihat heran. Shikamaru kemudian datang membawa piring besar berisikan potongan semangka.

"Jatuh cinta pada musim panas itu hal biasa, Kiba." Ucap Shikamaru, "Kecuali jika teman kita ini sedang memikirkan seseorang." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Siapa _sih_ memang? Hinata ya? Terakhir kali bersamamu, dia mengutarakan perasaannya _kan'_." Kata Chouji sambil melahap semangka itu.

"Bukan. Aku tidak bermaksud." Naruto mulai mengambil salah satu potongan semangka itu.

"Ini, sudah malam ke delapan sejak kau tiba. Apa kau tidak ingin merayakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru. "Kau seperti menutupi sesuatu."

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Bagiku bersama kalian sudah cukup.

_Kala itu aku berbohong lagi. Sungguh, aku memang penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir semenjak kepergianku. Perasaanku yang sakit ini selalu mengatakan untuk mencarinya, hanya saja aku masih berpikir pada kenyataannya. _

_Seminggu setelah kedatanganku, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi rumahnya. Mengendap-endap? Ya tentu. Tidak ingin ada keterbukaan._

"Aku akan menjemputmu lagi besok."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada gadis itu dan segera pergi.

_Sakit. Itu yang kurasa. Kapan aku sadar? Aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. Kenapa aku terlalu berharap? Aku bahkan menutup diriku. Tidak pernah ada rasa yang seperti ini. Tertarik pada teman SMA di Tokyo? Ya, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya untuk lebih._

_Malam berikutnya di jam yang sama, aku melihat mereka berdua lagi di depan rumah Haruno. Ramah, berbeda. Terutama tatapan mematikan Sasuke seakan menghilang. Mereka terlihat cocok, aku bisa yakini itu. Sasuke, tampan dan keren sesuai dengan tipe Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri, terlihat lebih dewasa dan cekatan. Dia tidak secerewet dulu lagi. Lebih banyak senyuman di wajahnya._

_Pada malam berikutnya lagi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali datang. Mereka pulang sambil tertawa, seakan telah melewati pesta kecil._

"_Ah_, Sakura. Sabtu ini ada matsuri. Jika kau tak keberatan, boleh aku menjemputmu lagi dan pergi bersama?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia memandangi Sasuke, tidak bisa di artikan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baiklah."

_Perasaanku mendadak mati. Aku kecewa bahkan ingin menangis. Tidak bisa, hanya dengan mengintip dari halaman depan rumahku yang dulu. Aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan._

_Aku sadar tempat ini. Pernyataan yang pernah ku katakan._

Langkah kaki Sakura kian mendekat, "Andai saja,"

_Aku gemetaran. Entah bagaimana ceritanya jika Sakura-chan mengetahui aku sedang mengikutinya. Begitu dia menjauh, aku segera berlari kembali ke rumah Kiba._

"Tiga hari ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Pintu balkonnya terbuka, membiarkan udara malam memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, menikmati musim panas. Baru saja tadi siang hujan. Musim dingin akan tiba."

Kiba tersenyum, "Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura, memang siapa?"

Naruto segera menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak menginginkan siapapun."

Kiba tertawa lepas, "Semoga kau masih menyukai wanita, Naruto."

_Jangan bercanda Kiba, selamanya aku normal!_

"Apa ada matsuri dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Kiba mendalami pikirannya, "Ya. Di kuil Kiyomizu. Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku pernah tinggal di Kyoto, Kiba." Kata Naruto sebal. Kiba hanya terkikik. "Kebetulan sekali sedang di Kyoto, kau mungkin jarang merasakan ini. Tidak seramai saat Gion _sih_."

_Aku begitu penasaran, sabtu ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi._

"Ya, Hinata pindah ke Osaka. Dia bilang ingin melanjutkan SMA di sana. Aku dengar dia akan berlibur kemari." Kata Kiba sambil mengaduk-aduk es serut nya di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari SMP nya yang dulu.

"Oh begitu." Sahut Naruto, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, dia dapat SMA favorit sama seperti Sakura. Iri _deh_. Shikamaru juga satu sekolah dengan mereka." Jawab Kiba sebal.

"Yang benar, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto begitu antusias dan terlihat kecewa. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

_Aku merasa gengsi, padahal aku ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana kisah keseharian Sasuke dan Sakura-chan._

_Tidak boleh, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan seperti masih mencintai Sakura-chan._

"Sasuke dan Sakura adalah satu tim olimpiade sains di Kyoto. Mereka selalu memenangkan beberapa penghargaan." Jelasnya.

_Degup jantungku kian cepat._

"Beberapa kali mereka di gosipkan pacaran, _sih_." Tambah Shikamaru. Naruto terlihat begitu terluka walau ingin sekali dia menutupi pancaran itu.

"Tapi Sakura sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia―"

"Na-ruto-kun?!" suara yang begitu Naruto kenali. Mendadak semua remaja laki-laki itu tercengang.

"Hinata-chan?!" Kiba bahkan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Naruto memandang aneh ke arah dua remaja itu. Hinata yang memerah memandang wajahnya, dan Kiba yang kaget memandang wajah Hinata, dengan wajah yang memerah juga.

"H-hei kalian?" Ino menepuk pelan punggung Hinata, "Naruto? Kau ada di sini juga?"

"Halo Ino. Aku sedang berlibur."

_Aku merasa canggung. Aku juga merasa tidak enak begitu melihat Hinata, Ino dan Shino yang tiba-tiba akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Terutama melihat Hinata saat terakhir kali itu. _

"Ja-jadi bagaimana d-dengan sekolahmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Begitulah. Aku lebih suka bidang olahraga, _sih._"

_Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan ini. Pertama, aku sudah di buat kesal oleh si jenius Sasuke. Kedua, dengan obrolan yang datar seperti ini. Benar saja aku__―"_

"Oi, Sasuke!" Kiba berteriak memanggil remaja tampan di seberang kedai itu. Reflek Naruto seperti mati di tempat saat itu juga. Dan orang yang di sapa itu segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto ya?"

_Aku menyambut pandangan matanya yang seperti biasa dingin itu. Aku bahkan masih mengingat kata yang sebelumnya pernah ku dengar. Naruto ya?_

"Yo, Sasuke. Apa kabar?"

"Hn, baik. _Tch, _Sedang apa kau repot-repot datang kemari?"

_Aku rasa bukan aku saja yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Uchiha ini._

"Berlibur, tentu saja." Kiba seberusaha mungkin menyamankan keadaan.

"S-Sasuke-kun, dari mana?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang begitu genit. Gadis ini juga menyadari hawa yang tidak enak antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mengantar Sakura pulang."

Ino semakin paham, malah dia menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. Ino tahu sejak lama bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura. Bukan hanya dia, teman-teman di ruangan ini juga tahu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, "Aku harus pulang juga sekarang. _Dah_."

**.*.*.*.**

Akhirnya, aku tiba di depan kedai ramen yang terkenal ini. Salju begitu dingin dan terus menjatuhi diri ke bumi. Aku segera memasuki kedai itu.

Seperti biasa, paman Takeuchi selalu menyambutku ramah. Sebelum aku pesan bahkan beliau sudah langsung membuatkan ramen jumbo untukku.

"Disini."

Aku memandang pria di kuncir yang melambaikan tangan padaku. Tersenyum, dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru. Dia menggeleng.

**.*.*.*.**

Hari sebelumnya sebelum matsuri, aku memang sedang ingin berjalan menelusuri kota budaya ini. Dari pagi memang sudah mendung. Aku hanya ingin mencari oleh-oleh untuk ayah dan ibu.

_Sekilas banyak sekali toko-toko antik disini, aku sangat menyukainya. Dulu aku bahkan sering menghabiskan uang, belanja yang tidak perlu sebagai anak kecil. Bersama Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dan,_

"Furin yang indah. Aku suka."

"Ini spesial musim semi, Sakura." nenek itu menyambutnya.

_Mataku membulat penuh. Saat musim panas ketika aku masih SD, aku selalu membeli furin di sini bersama...gadis itu._

"Aku sengaja menyisakannya untukmu. Aku sudah duga kau pasti menyukainya."

_Aku tidak begitu jelas gambar yang bercorak pada kaca furin itu. Bunga sakura dan matahari?_

"Terimakasih, Chiyo-baa-chan."

Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto pun mengikutinya. Namun perlahan air hujan mulai berjatuhan, dan kian lama kian menderas.

"Hu-hujan?" Sakura berlari untuk meneduh di sebuah toko yang sedang tutup

_Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Tentu saja, aku mengumpat di gang kecil samping toko itu._

"Gawat. Aku tidak membawa payung."

_Ingin sekali... Ingin sekali aku menyapanya. Ingin sekali aku mendatanginya. Ingin sekali aku menemaninya. Kenapa yang bisa ku lakukan hanya diam di sini. Memantaunya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

"Halo―"

_Aku sedikit mengintipnya, ponsel flip berwarna merah muda itu berada di telinganya._

"Kau baru saja datang kerumahku? Aku sedang kehujanan disini. Ya, di depan toko Kutsuri."

_ Aku mengangkat alisku, mengira-ngira siapa yang menghubunginya._

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Perlahan Sakura melihat kembali furin yang ada di tangannya. Loncengnya berdenting indah di musim panas. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. "Bunga dan matahari."

Suara air hujan yang deras membuat Naruto tidak bisa mendengar jelas gumaman gadis itu. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan lagi furin itu. Dia terus menampakkan senyum.

Naruto yang mengintipnya hanya diam terpaku. Dimana dulu dia bisa melakukannya tanpa harus mengumpat seperti ini.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu toko yang sedang tertutup itu. Begitu pun juga Naruto yang merasa keletihan.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Debaran yang sakit ini, aku harus menguasainya. Air hujan telah menyatu bersama diriku. Dingin sekali. Dingin..._

Lonceng dari furin itu meredakan suasana yang hening. Naruto meneteskan air matanya, dia sungguh tidak kuat harus bertahan di satu tempat tanpa di ketahui gadis itu. Tidak akan terlihat, _toh_ hujan deras yang membasahi pipinya itu menutupi tangisannya.

20 menit telah berlalu ketika semuanya di mulai. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengar suara yang terakhir kali ku dengar dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak apa, Sasuke."

"Kuantar kau pulang."

_Tubuhku melemas, aku memeluknya kencang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam._

Mereka berdua perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati gang yang kecil tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang dari tadi mengawasinya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ada yang tahu sedari tadi dia menangis.

Naruto bangkit, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hujan tetap turun deras. Pandangannya menuju payung berwarna biru tua. Tempat Sasuke dan Sakura meneduh untuk menempuh rumahnya.

"Kau yakin malam ini akan keluar? Kemarin kau kehujanan. Besok sudah kembali ke Tokyo, _kan_?"

"Ya, aku ingin datang." Jawab Naruto singkat. Kiba hanya menghela napasnya.

Keadaan matsuri itu sangatlah ramai. Terutama ini matsuri terakhir di musim panas. Kiba bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru mulai mencari makanan. Tujuan utama Naruto adalah mencari dimana gadis berambut merah jambu itu berada.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

_Aku menengok, Hinata memanggilku. Ino dan Ten Ten yang tadi terlihat menemaninya memberi semangat dan segera meninggalkan kami berdua. Keadaanku semakin canggung, terlebih ini diluar kendaliku. Sungguh, Hinata baik dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitinya._

"B-bisa k-kita bicara...s-sebentar?"

Aku menanggapinya, dia mengajakku ke belakang kuil. Ini tempat yang sunyi dan bahkan aku tidak ingin berada di sini.

"Jadi?"

"S-seminggu yang lalu itu a-aku menelpon Kiba. Dan dia m-memberitahukanku k-kalau kau sedang menginap dirumahnya. Saat i-itulah aku m-memutuskan untuk datang."

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam, "N-Naruto-kun...a-aku m-masih menyukaimu.. Aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu."

_Mungkin ini karma yang tidak berujung. Aku mengharapkan Sakura, dan Hinata mengharapkanku._

Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata, memandangi matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku."

_Aku memeluknya, tangisnya mulai pecah._

"Aku paham. Ada orang yang sangat Naruto cintai, _bukan_?"

_Wajahnya begitu lugu, aku merasa bersalah. Kenapa bisa dia begitu menyukaiku tapi Sakura tidak?_

"Setidaknya aku sekarang memiliki kejelasan. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan segera meninggalkan remaja itu.

_Aku menyelusuri lagi bagian kuil itu, begitu gelap. Disamping kuil Kiyomizu ada sebuah sungai._

"Dan aku dengar, kalau ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan bersama di dekat sungai ini sambil memandangi kembang api bersama, mereka berdua akan berjodoh." ucap Sakura. Naruto baru menyadari ketika orang yang dia cari sedari tadi ada di dekatnya.

"Tidak ilmiah. Kau percaya hal yang seperti itu." kata Sasuke dan perlahan memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Itu hanya mitos lama, _sih_." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

_Duuuuuaaaaaar cetaaaaaaaaar._

"Kembang apinya!" ucap Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Dia memandangi dengan takjub malam itu.

_Aku juga memandangi kembang api itu. Entah kenapa air mataku mulai menetes._

"Kau menangis?"

Sakura menoleh, memandang laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mencin―"

_Duaaaaaaar. Duaaaaaaar._

Sasuke segera mencium Sakura dan memeluknya.

_Aku paham, aku mengerti sekarang. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu, berlari dan berlari. Matsuri yang menurutku terburuk, aku tidak ingin begini terus._

"Tidak kerasa ya sudah hari yang terakhir. Kau juga, kenapa malah pulang duluan dan langsung tidur?"

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku_, "Mungkin karena hujan kemarin, badanku tidak enak."

"Padahal aku bertemu Sakura _lho_ kemarin. Aku memberitahumu sedang ada di rumahku. Sepertinya dia begitu senang sampai-sampai malam itu juga di kerumahku untuk bertemu denganmu."

"APA?!"

"Hei, kau sedang tidur. Saat aku menyentuh pundakmu sangat terasa panas. Aku berpikir kau masih demam."

Naruto menunduk, dia merasa benar-benar membuat banyak kesalahan.

"Sakura terlihat sedih. Tapi dia bilang akan kembali kesini lagi sekarang."

_Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan saat ini. Rasanya mati kaku, bahkan aku sulit meletakkan baju-bajuku kedalam tas. Tidak lama kemudian suara bel rumah Kiba terdengar. Debaran jantungku semakin kencang, terlebih kejadian tadi malam membuatku terpuruk lebih dalam lagi._

_Semenit kemudian aku merasa ada yang menyambar tubuhku. Hangat. Sama seperti dulu._

"Naruto!"

_Dia memelukku, menjitaki kepaku. Mencubiti pipiku hingga merah._

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto terdiam, kaku tubuhnya yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau kemari. Kau ini jahat sekali." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang. "Aku tidak sempat, maaf."

Dia terlihat sebal, namun tersenyum lagi. "Begitu. Bagaimana kalau hari ini jalan-jalan dulu sebelum ke stasiun. Bisa?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sakura ke Naruto sambil berjalan-jalan.

"Baik." jawab Naruto canggung, "Kau berubah, kenapa tidak banyak bersuara dan tertawa lagi?"

"Aku sedang sakit. Kemarin kehujanan."

"Aku juga sedikit kehujanan, tapi sehat-sehat saja."

_Itulah salah satu yang ku sukai darimu._

Langkah kaki mereka berdua tanpa disadari malah menuju taman tempat mereka bermain dulu.

"Sudah lama ya semenjak kau pergi. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu." kata Sakura sambil berlari kearah ayunan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sakura. Aku takut ketinggalan kereta."

"Masih dua jam lagi, _kok_. Kau buru-buru sekali."

_Aku hanya tidak bisa menatap wajahmu lebih lama._

Naruto terdiam.

Sakura mengayunkan dirinya, perlahan berhenti. "Tetaplah," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"disini sebentar." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat rantai-rantai ayunan itu.

Sakura tertawa, "Kau ingin balas dendam ya gara-gara aku tidak mengantarmu ke stasiun saat itu?"

"_Huh_?" Naruto keheranan. Sakura mulai mengayunkan lagi. "Jangan marah ya. Itu sudah lama sekali." Dia kembali tertawa.

_Kami-sama, inilah yang aku nantikan. Berdua dengannya membuatku begitu bahagia. Di akhir musim panas dan anginnya yang sangat menyejukkan._

"Makanya, aku harus mengantarmu juga kali ini."

.*.*.*.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu." aku memulai pembicaraan. Shikamaru tersenyum, "Kau banyak berubah. Tidak lagi cerewet seperti dulu."

Aku tertawa, "Ada masanya ketika kita menjadi anak kecil dan orang dewasa."

"Lucu ya, malam natal seperti ini aku malah menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Memang kau belum memiliki pacar?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng, "Pekerjaan lebih penting untukku saat ini. Wanita itu merepotkan, aku bisa kesulitan membagi waktu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Di Tokyo banyak gadis cantik yang bisa kau kencani, _bukan_?"

"Aku masih memikirkannya?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memikirkannya?"

Aku langsung gelagapan, "Y-ya k-kau tahu, mempertimbangkan untuk memiliki kekasih maksudku."

Shikamaru terdiam, dia kemudian mengambil puntung rokok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya tuan-tuan. Ini ramen kalian." paman Takeuchi memberikan kedua mangkuk ramen besar itu.

"Terimakasih paman." Beliau membalasku tersenyum

"Yo teman-teman. Sudah lama menunggu kami?"

Aku paham akan suara itu, Kiba dan Chouji.

"Chouji, kau lebih kurus?" kataku tak percaya. "Ya, Naruto. Sudah lama sekali ya."

**.*.*.*.**

_3 tahun telah berjalan sejak hari terakhir dia mengantarku ke stasiun, hatiku telah hancur dan aku bahkan tidak ingin menerimanya lagi. Musim gugur baru saja berakhir, keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan._

_Aku mendapat telepon darinya, mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku saat malam natal ini. Aku ingin sekali menerima dan seberusaha mungkin menolaknya. Namun dia tahu hatiku._

Didepan stasiun Shibuya, natal begitu ramai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Naruto belum juga muncul. Sakura masih menunggu sambil membaca buku bersampul merah muda dengan gambar matahari.

"Maaf apa kau menunggu lama?"

Sakura hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Segera ia meletakkan buku itu di mantelnya. "T-tidak. Baru saja."

Gadis itu berbohong, dia sudah menunggu bahkan tiga jam sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

_3 tahun ini, aku sudah tidak mengharapkanmu. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki orang lain. Lalu untuk apa harus bertemu lagi. Sahabat?_

"K-kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Maaf ya, aku ada kerja sambilan dan baru selesai."

"Tidak apa, aku paham. Makanya lebih baik jam 10 saja bertemunya." Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Ya, sampai pagi akan ramai sekali. Ingin berjalan ketaman?"

_Sakura-chan mengangguk. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa masih ada sisa dari rasa cinta itu yang ada di hatiku. Aku, hanya tidak ingin berharap lebih lagi._

"Aku mendapat jurusan kedokteran di Hokkaido, bersama Sasuke juga. Namun dia berbeda jurusan denganku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku kuliah di jurusan politik."

_Aku sudah bilang, tidak perlu lagi berharap. Kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu senang menghancurkan perasaanku sejak kecil?_

"Tunggu, kau dari Hokkaido?"

"Ya."

Taman itu terlihat sepi. Pohon-pohon seperti mati. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin sekali aku bicarakan denganmu."

_Apa? Kau ingin bilang bahwa telah bertunangan dengan pacarmu itu?_

"Pasti hal penting sekali, kau sampai jauh-jauh dari sana. Memang tidak bisa via telepon?"

"Tidak bisa. Karena ini memang benar-benar hal penting. Dan aku harus mendapat jawabanmu saat itu juga."

Naruto terdiam memandangi wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"_Huh?_"

Suhu udaranya semakin merendah, Sakura bahkan harus mengambil napas dengan cepat.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, a-aku bilang...aku mencintaimu." Wajahnya kian memerah, Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. "Kau seharusnya mendengarkan saat seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Sakura-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang satu-satunya yang kau cintai."

"Itu benar, tapi saat kita masih kecil dulu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Perlahan ia meraih tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya kau adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku...dan telah lama aku baru sadar sekarang. Jika aku memilikimu, itu sudah cukup."

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan itu, "Tunggu dulu, Sakura!"

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu marah?"

Naruto mencengkramkan jarinya di pundak Sakura. "Aku, benci pada orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri!"

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto, "A-aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri?"

"Ini bukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, ya _kan_!"

Sakura terlihat ingin sekali meneteskan air matanya saat itu juga. Memang untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido.

"Aku paham, selamat tinggal Naruto."

Sakura segera berlari tergesa-gesa keluar taman itu. Tanpa sadari ia menjatuhkan agenda hariannya yang telah ia simpan sejak lama.

"Sakura!" Naruto mengambil buku itu dan berlari mengejar gadis yang di cintainya. Terlambat, Sakura sudah menaiki taksi dan benar-benar pergi.

_Aku sudah menghubungi Sakura berkali-kali. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan aku bertanya pada keluarga dan teman-temannya dulu. Mereka semua tidak mengetahuinya._

_Sudah setengah tahun berjalan, aku masih mencoba mencari. Hingga akhirnya di awal musim panas itu aku datang lagi ke tempat itu. Taman di dekat stasiun Shibuya._

Pukul 10 malam, Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan kerja sambilannya. Dia duduk di bangku taman itu. Mengambil napas yang dalam. Dia masih menyimpan buku itu dan sengaja ia bawa kemari. Berharap mukjizat datang seperti dulu jika Sakura akan datang lagi.

Pada akhirnya dia membolak balik buku agenda itu, hanya jadwal dan kegiatan sehari-hari yang harus di lakukan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka di halaman paling terakhir. Matanya membulat.

_Tokyo, 24 Desember_

_Aku sengaja menulis ini, tiga jam sebelum aku bertemu Naruto nanti. Akhirnya keputusanku bulat. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Perasaan yang telah ku pendam sejak dulu._

_Saat aku berumur 6 tahun dulu ada anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman pertamaku. Sejak awal pertemuan itu, aku sudah menyukainya. Perasaanku kian terbalas ketika ia mengajakku menikah. Mungkin itu hanya isapan jempol belaka, tapi aku menanggapinya serius._

_Aku begitu senang ketika selalu sekelas bersama Naruto. Bagiku, Naruto adalah sahabat segalanya, dan walaupun dia ada didekatku, aku sangat bahagia._

_Malam di musim semi saat bunga sakura berguguran, Naruto bilang padaku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Hatiku terasa mati, aku bahkan ingin sekali menarik tangannya untuk tetap disini. Aku begitu hampa, terutama saat olimpiade itu harus tetap berjalan. Hari dimana aku mengadu diri masuk ke SMA favorit. Hari yang sama, Naruto akan pergi. Pikiranku terus terusik. Aku tidak ingin ikut ujian, aku ingin melihat Naruto lagi. Keputusan yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pusing. Sampai di stasiun, aku melihat Naruto masih ada disana. Aku tidak berani menampakkan diri kehadapannya. Yang kubisa lakukan hanya memandanginya dan terus berdiam diri. Entah kapan aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaan seperti Hinata lakukan.  
_

_Memasuki SMA, aku masih memikirkan Naruto. Aku terus berharap untuk memilikinya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain, tapi sepertinya jadi kebalik. Sasuke dulu begitu membenciku, kini dia mendekatiku terus. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Karena semua ini aku lakukan demi Naruto._

_Saat tahun ke tiga di musim panas, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Aku merasa Naruto semakin dekat padaku. Saat Sasuke mengantarku pulang, saat aku membeli furin._

_Furin dengan corak bunga sakura dan matahari. Aku sangat menyukai warna merah muda dan kuning. Karena bunga sakura tidak akan mekar tanpa matahari._

_Hujan kala itu kian mendekati perasaanku pada Naruto. Kenapa aku selalu menangis jika sendiri, termenung memikirkan Naruto? Aku menahan perasaanku sendiri. Bagaimana caranya agar perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan?_

_Saat aku menolak Sasuke aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dan semuanya benar, Kiba bilang Naruto ada disini. Perasaanku tidak salah selama ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya._

_Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak bercerita dia akan kemari? Memang aku bukan sahabatnya?_

_Aku tidak ingin jatuh di lubang yang sama. Mengetahui Naruto akan pulang minggu pagi, aku ingin mengantarnya lagi. Jika harus menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir, aku akan menyatakannya._

_Semua terbuang sia-sia. Aku masih di kalahkan oleh perasaan takut._

_Aku menyesal, Naruto telah pergi dari stasiun itu tanpa mengetahui perasaanku yang begitu mencintainya._

_Aku berharap, kami-sama memberikan satu kesempatan lagi._

_Dan butuh 3 tahun ketika kesempatan itu datang. Aku akan menyatakan padanya._

_Jika dia menolak, aku akan pergi darinya dan tidak akan kembali padanya._

Naruto merasakan dadanya yang kian sesak. Ia begitu banyak meneteskan air mata.

_Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku segera memesan tiket pesawat menuju Hokkaido. Aku tidak peduli dengan kuliah dan kerja sambilanku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura malam itu juga._

_Aku memutari semua universitas di kota itu. Tidak ada kabar tentang Sakura. Selama seminggu aku tubuhku lemas. Aku tidak ingin apapun lagi._

"Naruto ya?"

_Suara ini?_

"Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak setengah mati.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dalam, "Aku benci ini. Teman-teman kuliahku bilang ada benda kuning yang mencari gadis berambut merah muda. Kau membuatku tersentuh." Sasuke mulai duduk di samping Naruto. Bangku taman itu cukup panjang sehingga menyisakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Sakura..." desah Naruto pelan dengan pandangannya yang kosong.

"Kau tahu, dia gadis yang berbeda. Benar saja aku baru paham. Aku menyesal kenapa saat SMP dulu aku menolaknya."

Sasuke meneguk air mineralnya perlahan, "Saat SMA aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Dan dia menjawab sudah dari kecil hanya, mencintaimu."

_Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata ini. Perasaanku sakit, tubuhku semakin lemas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba bertahan untuk menghadapinya._

"Musim dingin tahun lalu aku melamar Sakura,"

Naruto terpaku diam. Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Dia menolakku, dia bilang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan akan menikah denganmu. Melihatmu datang kesini mencarinya, sepertinya Sakura tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia harapkan."

"Aku hanya perlu tahu dimana Sakura sekarang!" Nada Naruto semakin menaik.

"Memang kau pikir aku sendiri tahu keberadaannya?! Awal Maret dia pindah universitas. Yang ku dengar, ia pindah keluar negeri bersama orang tuanya."

Naruto tertunduk lemas.

"Hei, _dope_."

Naruto tidak menyahutnya.

"Kalau ia masih meyakini cintanya padamu, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan kembali ketempat itu."

_Ternyata cinta butuh bicara. Aku baru sadar, perasaan gengsi atau semacamnya hanya membuatku semakin terpuruk. Kenapa saat itu aku tidak mencoba untuk mengatakannya? Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan._

_.*.*.*._

"Terimakasih semuanya!" Chouji terlihat kekenyangan.

"Seharusnya kita menikmati yakiniku saja." Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku ada kencan dengan Hinata. Aku duluan ya!" Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Kiba begitu pun juga Chouji. "Ino akan marah padaku jika telat."

Aku senang, teman-temanku terlihat begitu bahagia.

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya lagi, kami segera keluar dari kedai ramen itu.

"Naruto."

Aku menengok, "Ya?"

"Jika kau di beri kesempatan lagi, kau harus menggunakannya dengan baik."

Aku tersenyum, menganggukkan sekali kepalaku dengan mantap. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru menuju taman saat itu pernyataan cintanya. Tak sadar aku meneteskan air mataku, aku terus berlari menerpa salju yang menusuk tulangku.

Aku melihat gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda telah menunggu lagi. Menggunakan mantel putih yang sama seperti saat itu.

"Maaf apa kau menunggu lama, Sakura-chan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, dia memelukku erat dan mencium bibirku dengan hangat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan menunggu lama."

Sakura-chan meneteskan air matanya. Begitupun denganku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, aku takkan pernah melepaskan dirimu lagi.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally it comes winter. Fiksi ini adalah permintaan maafku pada kalian karena aku harus hiatus dulu dari "London's Story"

Maafkan aku ya, semoga suka dengan fiksi ini...

**Miu**


End file.
